It's just a dream
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Sewaktu kecil, kalau bermimpi buruk, Yukimura yang ketakutan pasti akan ditemani dan ditenangkan Sasuke. Angstie deathfic drabble.


Di kediaman Takeda yang sunyi, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Seoramg lelaki yang kelihatannya seorang ninja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rambut panjang selehernya yang berwarna seperti dedaunan di musim gugur melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. Sesekali ia menguap, tanpa repot-repot menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kurasa aku bisa istirahat...' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbalik ke kamarnya, ia mendengar pekikan seseorang. Merasa tersentak, ia langsung berlari menuju asal suara: sebuah kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Benmaru?" Panggilnya. Ia tidak melihat siapapun. Hanya sebuah _futon_ yang selimutnya menggulung. Ia menghela nafas.

"Benmaru, ini aku, Sasuke." Ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengelus 'gumpalan' selimut itu. Selimut itu perlahan tersibak, menampakkan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat. Rambutnya yang cukup pajang dikuncir. Iris cokelatnya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sasukee..."

"Aku tahu. Mimpi buruk ya?"

Tangan ninja itu memeluk tubuh sang anak. Ukuran tubuh mereka berbeda jauh. Ia mengusap punggung mungilnya yang gemetaran, bermaksud menenangkannya. Tangisan anak itu perlahan memelan.

"Aku... Aku bermimpi... Kalian semua hilang... Kalian semua meninggalkanku... Sasuke, aku takut... Aku sendirian, menangis di kegelapan... Sasukeee, aku nggak mau itu terjadi..." Ucap anak itu lirih.

"Jangan khawatir." Sasuke mengusap rambut cokelat tua jabriknya.

"Itu cuma mimpi. Dan sekarang aku ada disini kan?"

Anak berwajah polos itu mengangguk.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau kembali tidur?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku takut..." Anak itu hampir terisak lagi. Sang ninja menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak bisa Benmaru, kau harus tidur." Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah, kembali membaringkannya di futon lalu menyelimutinya.

"Besok kau harus bangun pagi, kan?"

"Ta-tapi..."

Sasuke meraih tangan kecilnya. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur, jadi jangan takut ya?"

"Sasuke, aku payah ya... Cuma karena ini aku takut... Kalau begini terus mana bisa aku menjadi seorang lelaki yang dibanggakan Oyakata-sama nantinya?" Ucap anak itu lirih.

"Ah, Benmaru ini bicara apa? Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang itu wajar kok. Lagipula, anda masih kecil."

"Aku ini lelaki, Sasuke!" Protes anak itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa pelan

"Tenang saja. Sasuke yakin, Benmaru pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat, seorang lelaki sejati yang namanya akan diingat negara matahari terbit ini. Anda akan menjadi _Danna_ -ku yang hebat, bahkan seorang _Taishou_. Aku yakin."

"Benarkah?" Mata cokelatnya membulat. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalai begitu... Aku, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura akan menjadi seseorang yang kau banggakan, Sasuke! Aku pasti bisa kalau Sasuke ada di sisiku!"

"Tentu saja. Aku janji akan selalu ada di samping Benmaru." Sasuke membelai rambut anak itu pelan.

"Tidurlah, Benmaru. Selamat malam."

~..~

Keesokan paginya, anak itu-Yukimura, membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya tertunduk. Yukimura kecil menyadari bahwa dia menemaninya sepanjang malam.

Ia tersenyum lebar. Perlahan ia lepaskan tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya lalu memeluk tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan otot lengan Sasuke yang sangat berlawanan dengan lengannya yang kurus. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi seperti itu juga suatu hari nanti.

Ia mendongak, mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Tetaplah di sisiku, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Sasuke?"**

Tangannya mendekap tubuh partner sejatinya yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan wajahnya mengguncang tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Sasuke... Ini, ini mimpi kan? Ini pasti mimpi kan? Bangun, Sasuke!"

Yukimura kecil telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang berapi-api dan kuat. Ia bahkan menjadi seorang _Taishou_ , seperti dugaan Sasuke saat ia kecil dulu. Banyak hal berubah. Tubuhnya, suaranya, kekuatannya, meskipun sifatnya sama saja.

Dia tetaplah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa rasanya kehilanhan sesuatu, dan tidak siap menghadapinya.

"Sasuke!"

Ia terus mengguncang tubuh sang ninja yang berlumuran darah.

"Sasuke! Aku sudah siap bangun, Sasuke! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini, Sasukee!"

Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya yang terlahap si jago merah, tangannya tetap mendekap dan mengguncang tubuh itu kencang. Air mata menganak sungai di pipinya.

Merasa putus asa, ia perlahan berhenti. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke, wajah familiar yang selalu tersenyum di sisinya setiap hari.

"Aha... Ahahah, ini seperti waktu dulu kan? Ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk, dan kau akan ada di sampingku."

Ia menunduk, mendekap tubuh itu makin erat.

"Dan kau akan memelukku, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja..."

Air matanya menetes ke wajah pria yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengusap pipi pucatnya.

"Kau pasti akan ada di sisiku besok lagi kan, Sasuke? Karena kau sudah berjanji..."

Pandangannya perlahan buram. Ia tertunduk, menampakkan beberapa anak panah yang menusuk punggungnya.

"...kau akan selamanya bersamaku kan... Sasuke?"

-Fin

~…~

(A/N) Hai kalian semua! Erhm, aku sempet bingung pas nulis ini. Jadi CMIIW ya, aku pernah baca kalo nama kecilnya Yukimura itu Benmaru. Dan waktu Masamune kecil, Kojuuro manggil dia pake nama kecilnya alias Bontenmaru. So lets just assume that Sasuke did the same thing haha /ditombak

Also, alasan aku nulis active di profile padahal gak apdet cerita (ugh) adalah karena saat ini aku lagi progress nulis sesuatu. Jadi yah, stay tuned kalau kalian kangen sama FF NagaIchi ku. And I'm not writing it alone!

Plus I'm a slug when it comes to writing something ahahaha.

As always thanks for reading sorry for crappy writing and blablabla. RnR? Flame? Do as you please.


End file.
